


The Reign of Purple

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s11e04 Arachnids in the UK, Space Wives, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose surprises the Doctor with a little something she wanted.





	The Reign of Purple

Yaz and Ryan were laughing and talking on their way back to the TARDIS from the Khans’ flat.

“Oh, Rose! I thought you went with the Doctor?”

Rose was seated on the retaining wall next to where the TARDIS was parked. 

“Nah, just her an’ Graham. I’m waiting for a delivery.”

Yaz sat next to Rose. “Delivery? Delivery of what?”

Rose grinned. “I ordered us a purple couch.”

Ryan sat on Rose’s other side. “You ordered a couch? But that was only a few hours ago that she mentioned even wanting one. How’d you get it so fast?”

“I had the TARDIS connect me to the shop six weeks ago, and asked them to deliver it today.”

“But how’d you know six weeks ago to order it?”

Rose poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. “No, I called them 15 minutes ago, but the TARDIS sent the call back in time six weeks. So I was talking to someone just a little out of my timestream.”

Ryan’s mouth dropped open and Yaz said, “The TARDIS can do that?”

Rose nodded. “The Old Girl is amazin’.”

Rose looked at her watch and bit her lip. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried the Doctor’ll get back before the couch gets here.”

Ryan stood up. “I’ll go slow ‘em down. Just text me when it’s safe to come back.”

Rose jumped up and gave Ryan a hug. “Thanks!”

A few minutes later a delivery van pulled up to the curb and two guys got out. They slid a giant box out of the back.

Rose yelled over at them, “Oi! Is that a delivery for Rose Tyler?”

“Yeah. What’s it to ya?”

Rose skipped over to them. “I’m Rose Tyler. And I need the couch to be brought into that blue police box over there.”

“Sweetheart, there’s no way this box is gonna fit inside that box.”

“It’s bigger than it looks.”

The delivery man shook his head. “I’m supposed to deliver this to the apartment listed on the packing slip, but if you show me some ID, I can release it to your care and you can try squeezin’ it in that blue box. But I ain’t havin’ no part of it.”

“Fine.” Rose pulled the psychic paper out of her back pocket and showed the man her credentials. 

She signed the paperwork and was given her own copy. 

“Here you are, that’s us done. Come on, Richie my boy.”

“Oh, could you just help me get the couch next to the police box?”

He sighed but he and his partner did as she asked. 

“Thanks, boys! Alright, Yaz. Looks like if you need somethin’ done, you’ve gotta do it yourself.”

“But how are we gonna get the couch inside? It doesn’t look like it’s going to be able to fit through the door.”

Rose opened both of the TARDIS doors and then walked around the packing box to where Yaz was standing. “It’s like Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?”

“Platform 9 ¾. Just close your eyes and push it through.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yup. Come on.”

The two women each took a corner and on Rose’s count, they pushed the box straight into the TARDIS.

“I can’t believe that worked.”

“I told you. The TARDIS is amazin’. Now let’s get this box unpacked.”

“I’ll text Ryan that they can come back now.”

“Good idea.” Rose cut the top and sides of the box to reveal a tufted purple velvet Chesterfield style sofa with glossy black wooden legs and overstuffed cushions.

Yaz’s eyes widened as her brain tried to process the couch in front of her. “Oh my god.”

Rose smiled at Yaz. “Isn’t it great?”

“It’s something. Does the Doctor like Prince?”

“Which one?”

“The singer. You know, Purple Rain. Because that couch looks like one of Prince’s outfits.”

Rose laughed. “The Doctor’s gonna love it.”

“You know your wife better than any of us. If she likes ugly couches...”

“You’ve seen how she dresses.” Rose stood and brushed off her hands. “Okay. Help me move it between these two struts.”

Rose and Yaz moved the couch close enough to the console to be close to the action, but far enough to not be in the way. Rose brought the discarded cardboard to storage room C and then she and Yaz stretched out on the new sofa.

“It’s comfortable, I’ll give you that.”

“Well, that’s my requirement for all our furniture. It can look any which way the Doctor likes, but I can’t get a stiff neck from sittin’ on it.”

There was a commotion from the doorway as the Doctor rushed in. “Rose! What’s wrong? Ryan said we had to get back!”

Ryan and Graham ran inside panting. “Doc, you didn’t need to run the whole way.”

Rose sat up with an affectionate smile on her face. “Nothin’s wrong. I got you a gift and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise if you got back too soon.”

The Doctor’s face brightened with excitement. “A present. I love presents. Where is it? What did you get me?” 

Rose rolled her eyes and Yasmin giggled. “Doctor, it’s right here.”

The Doctor glanced around the control room. “Where?”

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled her down, and Yaz patted the seat next to her.

“Oh!” The Doctor looked around at the couch and then bounced on it. “It’s purple!”

“It’s purple.”

“It’s perfect.” The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, but stopped just short of kissing her. “Why did you buy me a present? Is it our anniversary? Did I forget again?”

“Can’t I just buy my wife a present because she finally says she wants something and I’m able to sneak it in without her knowing?” Rose gave the Doctor a tongue touched smile. Her grin widened as the Doctor’s eyes zeroed in on it. “Don't worry, our anniversary isn’t for three months.”

Rose carded her fingers through the Doctor’s hair and drew her in for a thorough snog. The Doctor pulled back and gave Rose another three quick kisses before flinging herself lengthwise across the sofa. She rested her head in Yaz’s lap and her feet in Rose’s. She ran her hands along the velvet back. “I love it!”

Rose winked at Yaz.


End file.
